iwish The second
by kris.loui
Summary: Something makes Carly wish for a different world again. What possibilities will be revealed this time.
1. the wish

Ok, so I haven't seen the show since I started my extended vacation to NZ so if I get stuff messed up, sorry all. This story was rolling around since I Christmas episode (last one I saw), comments would be appreciated.

iwish – the second

It began like any other Saturday for Carly Shay (well at least the ones when Sam wasn't there). She got up at 9 had some cereal and checked the site (if Sam had been there it would have been bacon and cartoon's at 7). After that she made sure Spencer was still alive and hadn't some how spontaneously combusted over night (it was one of her real worries). It was after this that the door bell rang

"Come in" she yelled as she moved from Spencer's doorway to the front door.

"Uncle Roger" She squeaked as she saw the man in an Army uniform. She ran into his arms for a hug, he earnestly hugged her back.

"I didn't know you were coming?" she said as she hugged him

He released her and replied "I wish I was anywhere but here right now Carly."

"What… what are you saying? She backed away from the Colonel

"It's your father,"

"No!" Carly yelled and stumbled back onto the couch

" he's been MIA for 96 hours now, that is far past anything in you fathers history, and I thought it was time to disclose the information to you."

Kneeling in front of Carly he continued "The Army wanted to send a Chaplin but I volunteered, I thought it would be easier to hear from me."

Carly stood up and stepped back towards the kitchen "Easier…Easier! Nothing could make this easy! My Dad might be dead, how can that be easy!" She ran towards the stairs and just before she turned the corner yelled "I wish Dad had never joined the Army!" and as she ran through the upstairs doorway it all changed.

'Just like the time' was her first thought her first word though was "Shit"

Just then Mitch appeared "you really shouldn't complain this is your second chance most people don't even get one. You must have some big connections."

"You run out of chicken wings?" she replied sarcastically

"Hey, those were buffalo wings, and no I didn't. You were sincerely wishing for a different life again, so they deemed that I obviously hadn't done my job properly. So here I am again, this time showing you what the world would have been like if your father had never joined the Army. I think we should start at school."

"But it's Saturday."

"Did you learn nothing last time," he shot her a look "space and time mean nothing they are just figments of your human mind."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter." Suddenly they were in the school

Like? I have more if you want, and it includes actual main characters.

I know the Army disclosure like this not likely but it's a story.


	2. Finding Freddie

OK, sorry I forgot to write this last time. I own nothing of iCarly I wouldn't be living in a hostel if I did.

*They are all on the late end of 16 in this story*

*****************************************************************8

"Why don't you go wait for Freddie by his locker, well Sam's locker but now it's Freddie's."

With no better idea's Carly did as she was told and went to Sam's locker to wait for Freddie. She really hoped Sam wasn't in Juvie in this reality as well, that was really hard last time. As Carly was having this thought a guy in a leather jacket with a Mohawk walked up and said

"Ah, scuse me. You're in front of my locker." "Oh sorry." she replied looking down the hall for Freddie.

"It's cool, you new here?"

"Um, ya, But I used to know someone who goes here, his name is Freddie he's the same age as me, um 16. You don't now him do you?"

Now taking her eyes off the hallway and looking at the guy. He had red eyes (obviously contacts), an eyebrow piercing and a labret. "Freddie naw, the only one around here with a name like that and is about 16 is me, and I'm pretty sure I don't know you. Plus I've actually been going by Ed since I was like 11." It was Freddie, but he was all….Punk. Well at least in this universe he hadn't gotten picked on for dressing like a nerd.

"May be he moved away?" Ed offered

"Ya, maybe." Was all Carly could get out

"Hey, since your new, how about I take you and introduce you to my Lady."

'Aww, Freddie has a girlfriend' was Carly's thought "Sure that would be great." Was what she told him.

So far this life was looking pretty sweet to Carly, maybe this wish would be a good one.


	3. Ed's Girlfriend

Hey so here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy. I own nothing to do with iCarly and all that jazz.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

They talked a little as they went to find 'Ed's' girlfriend, where was Carly from, how did she like Seattle, all those nothing things people say & ask when they first meet. When Ed announced them here they were in front of some seedy fish and chips shop named the 'Barking Fish'. As soon as they entered Carly heard a "Your late" that sounded… a lot like Sam.

It was Sam! She was sitting in a booth looking, well heavier, but still exactly the same. "Ya, sorry babe, had to help this girl out."

"Oh, so you left me here waiting, while you were out picking up girls?" She scowled

He walked over to the booth "Not girls," he said sliding into the booth and kissing her on the cheek "one girl, her name is Carly. She's new here; I thought you might get along."

"I can make my own friends you know." She glared at him once more but let Carly sit on the other side of the booth without comment.

"I know babe, I know. Have you ordered yet?" he asked grabbing a menu off the table.

"No, I know how much you hate it when I do that. So I was a good girl and I waited for you."

"Well thanks. What do you want?" he said looking up from the menu.

"Everything, I'm starving!" Sam replied while pulling a face.

Ed smiled at this "All right, I'll go tell Joe. You want anything Carly?"

"No, thanks" Carly could hardly get it out, she couldn't believe it Freddie and Sam. Freddie and Sam!

"All right, off I go. To get my lady everything she desires." and with that he got up and walked toward the kitchen.

"Dork!" was called out after him; he just waved and kept on going. This Sam was almost exactly like hers it all made no sense.

"He's really great." Was what Carly said to Sam, fishing for how this could have possibly happened.

"Ya well, he better be." Sam replied making a move to get out of the booth.

"Why's that?" Carly asked knowing the answer as soon as Sam stood from the booth to grab the ketchup and mustard from the next table.

"The munchkin." Sam replied as she patted her belly

Carly could hardly keep her self from screaming, 'Sam was pregnant with Freddie's baby! How was this possible in any universe? They couldn't even get along in hers' was screamed inside Carly's head instead.

"You still in there?" was heard as Sam knocked on Carly's head, having returned to her seat while Carly had been freaking out on the inside.

"Um, yep" she replied trying to sound perky and normal. "Aren't you guy's a little young for kids?"

"Were both almost 17, more then old enough, besides" she stopped a moment and smiled "Ed's my soul mate, so what does it matter if we start out family at 16, 18, or 25. It won't make a difference we were made for each other."

Carly was pretty sure her Sam didn't even believe in stuff like that. "I…I guess. I should go my brother wanted me to help him unpack our stuff after school."

"Oh. Well then he'll probably be looking for ya then. Sam replied in a voice that implied she didn't really believe her.

"Yep probably, I'll see you at school." Carly said trying to reassure this Sam that she did not think badly of her for her choices.

"Na, they kicked me out." Sam replied "Bad influence or something. I work here most days though." Sam offered

"Oh, cool, bye." Carly was almost to the door when Ed stepped in front of her.

"Hey everything ok?" he asked, looking very imposing.

"Yep, I just remembered that my brother wanted me to help him unpack some more today." She replied

"Oh, ok. I thought maybe Sam had scared you off. I mean I love the girl and I plan on spending the rest of my life with her, but she's a little…intense for some people." He said he looking easing as he spoke.

'The rest of his life' what crazy upside world was this was what Carly wanted to know. This caused her to mutter "Where is that stupid angel?"

"What?" Ed asked giving her a funny look.

"Oh, Um, I was just wondering when you little angel is going to make its appearance?" was what came out of Carly's mouth to cover over her screw up.

"They say September, but Sam and I were both premie's so I'm on alert from July onward." Ed said with the brightest smile she had ever seen come a Freddie. Even better then when he'd gotten that camera from his mom for getting strait A's last semester.

"What are you going to do about school then?" She asked

"Oh, that hole. I'm finishing out the year then I'm gonna work Sam's shifts here when she goes on MAT leave."

"Then you'll go back though?" He must be going back to school Freddie loved school.

"Na, probably not, I mean I'm only there cause I gotta be." He replied with a shrug

"So you don't like school?" Carly asked

"No, who likes school" Ed gave he a are you crazy look.

"No one, you're right," Carly gave a nervous giggle "but I better go meet my bother now."

"Oh right, see ya later." He smiled and waved a hand

"Bye Ed." Carly returned his smile and headed for the door then stopped and looked out back. She saw Sam's face light up as Ed came back to the table, then he kissed her and smiled as well. They were happier then she'd ever seen her Freddie or Sam and all it took was each other. She still didn't know how it could have happened. She turned around and stepped out the door and was confronted with 'her' angel.

"Carly" Mitch said with a smile

"Don't you Carly me. What the heck?" She said and motioned to the diner.

"Well since your Dad never joined the army you never moved to Seattle, and with you not around Freddie had to have someone else as a first crush. He chose Sam, and after a while she accepted his advances. Over the years together she changed him just as he changed her." He said answering her question

"She didn't look changed." Was the only reply Carly had.

"Oh, so your Sam tells complete strangers her deep and true feelings?" Mitch said and arched his eyebrow questioningly

"Well no." Carly replied a little deflated

"Not all changes are visual ones like Freddie's." he told her as if telling her something every child knows

"Freddie's changes are not just visual, he hates school! How could Freddie hate school?" Carly replied loudly

"Well you always really cared about school, so when Freddie started liking you he tried harder in school, so maybe you would like him more, just like Freddie changed his name to Ed and started dressing differently for Sam."

"Oh" Carly replied she had never thought of that.

"You never know what kind of influence you will have on another person." Replied Mitch as if it was the whole message of his life.

"Well obviously, but what about me and Spence what happened to us?" Carly asked. It couldn't be any worse then last time could it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bob – of course it had to be Sam hope you still enjoyed the chapter though.

Thanks everyone for reading so far.


End file.
